the new sun
by harrys.little.whorecrux
Summary: Harry and Ginny's future; engaged, married, kids, family, legacy. Not without a few bumps but general happy ending to the enthralling JK Rowling series. Not going to beg for reviews but plot ideas to continue would be nice ")
1. the proposal

Waking up in my bed with Harrys arms wrapped around me I felt like secure and loved. No other words described it; we felt like nothing was wrong with the world in that moment on a sunday morning. We were treated to the incessent chatter of the birds singing just for us in perfect harmony, they were better than any choir or professional that I have ever heard, the totally unrehearsed yet perfectly harmonising sounds of nature. Just as I thought my life couldn't feel so complete, he leaned over to me and whispered gently in my ear three simple words: "I love you." The birds ended in a dramatic crescendo on that note and the world was silent, waiting for my reply, which was invariably "more than life itself."

As I said those oh-so-familiar words, Harry pulled out his wand and performed an unreciognisable charm on the ceiling to make it so that we could see the majestic rise of the sun. He turned to me with love radiating from his eyes and whispered so quietly I could barely hear "This rising sun represents us, banishing the dark from this world and rising up from it to shine brighter than before. I am not promising that it will never be dark again but know that as long as you love me then this sun will always rise once more." He ran a finger down my face to catch the stray tears before he leant over to his bed-side table, opened the drawer and pulled out a small black velvet box with a bow wrapped around it that matched the exact shade of his brilliant eyes. The bewildered look on my face must have given me away as he climbed out of bed, got down on one knee and said to me "Ginny; you are the half of my whole, a part of my soul and the woman I love. Will you marry me?" I choked back tears and replied quite simply "yes".

I wondered what would happen if I cast _expecto patronum _now. At the exact moment the thought crossed my mind, my otter patronus and Harry's stag glided through the air towards us before both changing before our very eyes, to something neither of us expected; two of the brightest, most luminescent doves circled each other above our heads as he took me in his arms and kissed me. We both poured emotions into that kiss that neither one would be able to express fully with mere words as they simply hadn't yet been invented and I highly doubted that anyone ever would. It was perfect, as I looked into Harry's eyes I could see my future mapped out: little girls with red hair and almon-shaped green eyes swimming in our pool in summer. Or perhaps boys with deep chocolate eyes and untamable raven-coloured hair playing Quiddich with the family. Either way, I knew in the serenity of that moment that I would move heaven and earth for that future.


	2. a lot to celebrate

We went downstairs in the Burrow to hunt for some breakfast after deciding we were going to announce our engagement at the table. The usual chaos ensued as we got further toward the main room where my brothers and their respective partners were sitting along with Bill and Fleur's two children, Alair (their 6 year old son) and Antionette (who had just turned 2).

As Harry and I finally entered into the room, we glanced at every couple who looked half as happy as us and smiled. We saw Hermoine and Ron wrapped around each other on the loveseat in the corner, Charlie who'd come to visit from Egypt with his pregnant wife, Amelia (much to Molly's delight) and Percy was sitting pompously rambling to his steady girlfriend Penelope about broomstick weight restrictions. George was sitting in the corner alone, although this time it was because he was still waiting for his girlfriend to arrive as opposed to not being able to get over the loss of our brother Fred.

As we sat down to breakfast, and tucked in to the array of food mum had prepared for us, Ron stood up and announced that he and Hermoine had bought their own place on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole and were moving out ASAP. We all froze for all of 10 seconds and then cheered and applauded the young couple for finally finding their feet.

Unfortunately for Harry's plan to tell the family about our engagement after breakfast had died down, little Alair spotted the refractions of light coming from my ring so he tugged on his mum's dress and quietly asked "qu'est-ce que le doigt tante Ginny?" those who had a passable knowledge of French quickly averted their gaze to my finger and let outs gasps of shock and admiration for the jewel they saw there. Harry watched this with an amused grin on his face before standing up and saying "for those of you who do not have a working knowledge of French" he looked pointedly at Ron, who just chuckled "little Alair just asked what that thing is on his aunt Ginny's finger." he held up my hand with a proud glint in his eye "this is an engagement ring, earlier this morning I realised that the huge over the top proposal I had planned for Ginny just didn't suit us at all. So in the spur of the moment, I decided to just put it all on the line. The mediocre words barely did how I feel for Ginny justice however I am afraid words simply fail to describe how Ginny and I feel toward each other. So I will just have to show you." He winked at me and I caught on to where he was going with this, I mimed back 3, 2, 1 and on the one we both cast expecto patronum and the doves yet again danced above their heads, emitting enough love that they could banish the entire world of dementors. The entire family applauded while the women dried away their tears at this show of unimaginable love and soon the rest my crazy family had sent their patronuses up to join our doves. I hadn't noticed as I was too busy drowning in the depth of emotion in Harry's eyes.

Hermoine then burst out saying "Do any of you know what this means?" To which she got everybody including me staring blankly back at her. She sighed dramatically and began "matching patronuses are extremely rare as the patronus is a reflection of our soul. Two perfectly matching patronuses have only ever been achieved twice before this; once with Merlin and his wife and the next was the Flamels." Harry looked ready to interrupt here but Hermoine shushed him by saying "Harry's parents were animals that were biologically compatible, yes, but they were not identical. Harry this means your parents were mates but you and Ginny are verum salit, or true mates." I noticed that everyone was left in awe of this revalation, even the children knew this was something serious even if they didn't know quite what.

George's girlfriend, Angelina burst through the door then with her typical flair, arms full with firewhiskey and asked "what'd I miss?" everybody burst into hysterics then and Harry told her the story while I poured the whiskey, after all; we had a lot to celebrate tonight.


	3. looking forward

After breakfast, we called all of our close friends over and had a celebratory lunch (Harry insisted on everyone who fought alongside us in the war be invited) so soon the burrow was bursting with guests. Some were a welcome sight, like Professor McGonagall while others were quite tedious like dear old Slughorn, who kept offering me a space on the Holyhead Harpies should I accept. Professional Quiddich had never really occured to me when I stared to plan a future, I just always assumed Harry would want a stay-at-home wife to look after him, merlin knows thats what he deserves! I suppose I should ask him how he feels about it; as if on cue, Harry appeared beside me and asked "what's on your mind?" I knew I should tell him so I gestured towards the door with my head and he followed me out into the garden.

As we walked closer to the wards of the burrow, I could sense his confusion so I took him to my spot; _'under the old oak tree and up the hill'_ I reminded myself as we meandered around the twirling path. Harry summoned a picnic blanket when we got there so we wouldn't get dirty and we lay and gazed at the stars. After 5 minutes or so, I quietly asked "Harry, have you ever thought about your future?" to which he replied "yeah, I'd like a big family. Enough kids to make up a quiddich team, and you know what the best part is? These kids are all yours and mine; created by and born into love." This moved me and I realised that I could see him as a great dad. These images went away as he said "but I never really considered that till now, I never expected to live through all of this to be honest. Now you say it, I think I'd like to take a rest from hunting down dark lords and maybe follow up quiddich or something?"

He pondered this for a moment before asking "why?" I let out a deep sigh and said "because Slughorn kept mentioning my Quiddich abilities and offered me a chance to meet Gwenog Jones, captain of the Harpies, to make time for a try-out. She just lost her star chaser and..." he interrupted what was turning into a rant and said "Ginny, I love you and will support whatever vocation you choose. That doesn't matter to me, you know I'll be at your matches cheering the loudest when you come on the pitch!" God I love this man. "anyway," he said "it's your birthdya tomorrow and since I missed the last 20 of them, I felt I should do something special for this one." That cheeky scheming grin was back again as I growled "what did you do?!" and he summoned our brooms before shouting "catch me if you can!"


	4. Ginny's birthday - lemon alert

Harry led me on a broomstick chase over London and as soon as we could see Big Ben he pulled me on to his broom behind him. In my tipsy state all I could think about was what Percy would say if her knew we were breaking the weight restrictions on brooksticks; at least that was until I heard the noise Harry made when my hands slid further south. "Gin, if you want to make it home then you're going to have to keep your hands above waist-height!" he moaned. "But Harry, I want you. Right now, overlooking the River Thames, where everyone can hear me scream your name." My hot breath on his neck was driving him mad, and when I 'accidentally' cupped him through his pants I felt his muscles clench.

He pulled the broom to the side and landed on Big Ben just as the midnight chimes sounded, signalling the official beginning of my 20th birthday. "Happy birthday my love." he says to me before dipping me and touching his lips to mine. Right, enough is enough, I am taking my man home and he's mine for the rest of the night.

Harry apparated us back to number 12 Grimmauld Place and led me to the staricase. He looked me staright in the eye and said "go in the bedroom and you'll find some instructions, how well I pleasure you tonight depends on your ability to follow those instructions. You have 15 minutes. Is that clear?" Eager to please I replied with a swift nod. The growl in his voice was easily the sexiest thing I've ever heard and it made me wet with anticipation. I walked up to the bedroom with more sway in my hips knowing Harry was watching me.

There was a box on the bottom of the bed with an emerald green tie that matched exactly the shade of green in Harry's eyes. Positioned exactly next to the box was an envelope with 'My dear Ginny' written on the front. I opened the box and underneath the layers of decoration was a black lacy babydoll with green handcuffs and a green scarf. I had to squeeze my thighs together to supress the urges I was having, oh my god was this hot. Slowly I reached for the envelope and opened it, it read;

_Ginny,_

_Knowing you like I do, I realize you have probably opened this exactly halfway through the allotted time you have been given. _(I checked my watch and noticied he was right, his knowledge of me made me chuckle)_ So I will get to the point. First I want you to put on the babydoll. Number 2; make yourself look presentable. Number 3; put your wand in the box that now contains the babydoll and put it on the cabinet in the bathroom. Finally, lie in the exact middle of the bed waiting for me._

_The most important part of tomight is that you are strictly forbidden to touch yourself unless asked._

_Yours forever and always, H.P xo_

I slowly moved the letter to the bedside table and put on my babydoll. As I looked to the mirror for inspiration as to what to do to look presentable I noticed how impressive my bust looked in this lingerai. I made the decision to go for light eyeliner and some mascara. There, I thought to myself. I was finished with makeup. I decided to grab my wand and curl my hair to tight ringlets. That always worked when I wanted to seduce him. Finally I done the rest of my tasks and lay on the bed waiting for him.

After about 5 minutes Harry came in. He made his way to the bed before gently kissing from my ankle, down my other leg, up over my arms and finally my lips. We caressed each other's tongues like this for a few minutes and when I went to run my hands through his hair I noticed I was hancuffed to the headboard. The smirk he gave me was enough to make me moan, but the handcuffs aswell. Was he trying to kill me? It was working. He slowly peeled the babydoll away from me, kissing every exposed piece of skin and taking special care of my breasts. He kneaded them until I was mewling with need. When he took my nipple into his mouth I nearly came then and there. Oh god, he was amazing! His hands ran down my sides, skirting over the inside of my thighs but always avoiding where I wanted them. "Harry, NOW!" I cried. "Now what?" He smirked. "Inside me, now!" "As you wish my love, it is your birthday."

He tore my lingerai off me and plunged two fingers deep inside me. "OH! HARRY! MAKE ME SCREAM!" I couldn't think straight. For the rest of the night my Harry pleasured me until the neighbours could hear us. It was the best start to a birthday anyone ever had. Then we slept, a mass of limbs joined together in euphoria.


End file.
